Je regretterais jamais grâce à toi
by EmmaLanna
Summary: "Finalement, il serait celui qui lui permettrait de ne jamais regretter ses choix. Il l'aimait : elle l'aimait en retour et ce simple amour les rendait complètement ivre de joie." Drabble sur Chizuru x Shinpachi.


Posant sa tête sur le torse de son mari, elle le regardait dormir paisiblement, sentant sa douce respiration contre sa peau pâle. Son corps inspirait puis expirait l'air, laissant sa cage thoracique bouger au rythme de sa respiration. Un rythme qu'elle trouvait envoûtant et merveilleux à la fois. Envoûtant car sa respiration était unique l'odeur de son corps était unique _il_ était unique. Et pourquoi merveilleux ? Parce que cette petite respiration existait tout simplement. Ce souffle banale que l'on ignorait généralement ce simple souffle dont on oubliait l'importance. Il était là, contre les oreilles de la jeune femme qui profitait de ce son mélodieux. Elle ne rêvait pas. Elle pouvait encore être dans ses bras pour apprécier sa chaleur corporelle comme un rappel à l'ordre. Il était en vie. Réellement en vie. Et avec elle.

Il semblait dormir paisiblement, ses yeux fermés ne montrant aucun signe particulier contrairement à ces lèvres qui offraient un simple sourire au monde. Un sourire contagieux qui encouragea la jeune femme à faire de même. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'elle avait perdu elle ne voulait pas se remémorer tout ce qu'elle avait abandonné derrière elle. Elle voulait juste profiter de la présence de cette homme qui la rendait complète et heureuse. Il avait tellement d'effet sur elle qu'elle était heureuse du simple fait de le voir dormir à côté d'elle. Elle releva son buste en regrettant déjà la présence du jeune homme contre elle. La brune avait prévu de se lever son corps semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Cet homme lui manquait déjà, comme-ci le ciel avait décrété qu'elle devait rester près de lui pour aujourd'hui.

Elle sembla passer un temps indéterminable à le fixer, analysant chaque détails de son visage. Des détails qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur et qui pourtant ne la lasser jamais. Son seul souhait du moment était qu'il ouvre ses beaux yeux pour qu'elle puisse les contempler aussi. Elle ne voulait pas déranger son amant dans son sommeil mais ne put s'empêcher de caresser le doux visage de cet homme avec sa main. À sa surprise, il s'éveilla quelques secondes après, laissant ses pupilles lentement s'habituer à la lumière du Soleil et ses paupières se lever complètement après quelques essais. Le regard de la jeune femme s'attendrit quand elle croisa celui de la personne dont elle venait de stopper le sommeil. Elle retira doucement la main qu'elle avait posé sur lui.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda t-elle sans réellement être désolée.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle s'était déjà couchée sur lui, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce simple baiser réussissait à donner des papillons dans le ventre à la jeune femme, appréciant la surprise de son mari à cette action qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Lorsqu'elle se retira, elle vit l'expression du visage de son mari qu'elle s'était déjà imaginée. Des yeux ouverts, des lèvres entre-ouvertes et un regard perdu dans le sien.

\- Nagakura Shinpachi. Ce jour est un jour comme un autre et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de ne pas vouloir me séparer de toi. J'espère que tu supporteras mon égoïsme pour aujourd'hui. Déclara t-elle en souriant.

La surprise ne dura moins longtemps que ce qu'elle n'avait imaginé. Il lui souriait déjà en retour, posant ses grandes mains sur son dos et sa tête, rapprochant leur corps et faisant toucher leur front.

\- Nagakura Chizuru. Tu deviens réellement de plus en plus belle tu sais ?

Elle fit un petit rire et approcha de nouveau ses lèvres vers celle de son mari, se laissant bercer par la sensation que ce contact lui procurait. Finalement, il serait celui qui lui permettrait de ne jamais regretter ses choix. Il l'aimait : elle l'aimait en retour et ce simple amour les rendait complètement ivre de joie.

* * *

 **Coucou ! J'espère que ce petit drabble vous a plu ! Il est directement inspiré d'un fanart que j'ai trouvé sur tumblr et dont je suis complètement tombée amoureuse. Je demanderais à l'artiste si je peux mettre son dessin en description mais pour l'instant je ne le fais pas étant donné que j'ai pas l'autorisation ^^'**


End file.
